


Codex Entry: Ralph Hawke – First Encounters

by CaiusG



Series: Ralph Hawke – The Rise of a Blood Mage [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiusG/pseuds/CaiusG
Summary: The first meeting – Varric's point of view





	Codex Entry: Ralph Hawke – First Encounters

So… Hawke. What do you want to know? The Champion of Kirkwall? The refugee? The mercenary? Or the noble apostate, the eternal outlaw? He was all of these, he  _ is  _ all of these.

Where I have to start? Hawke and I haven't all seen eye to eye… er... well… this isn’t entirely right. Rather his methods were not really mine. But he’s still a good friend. Look, I think I know people. But he was able to surprise me. Perhaps not as much as Blondie at the end, but many times. 

Let’s start with the first times. This happened, when Bartrand, my brother organized that bloody expedition to the Deep Roads.

 

**9:31 Dragon – Kirkwall**

Hawke gained a good reputation as a Red Iron mercenary. This means while sufficiently cold-blooded to be able to murder his target if this is the task, alert enough to keep alive himself and his crew. So seemed he's the proper man to escort our expedition.

I watched him for a while before I organized an “accidental” encounter and spoke with him about the expedition. It was my impression if he knew about it, maybe he would rip my hand and puts it in my ass. Fortunately didn't know... But the point is, he’s well prepared and clever. And I saw: loves the challenge. 

He was distrustful –I was not surprised– but eventually agreed. I told him we needed reliable maps, and I know an escaped Grey Warden, who maybe has some. But he needs to convince him to sell them us these. He nodded, and just said, this will be short, while made an unambiguous gesture with his fist. 

I knew he’s not that kind person, but at the moment I thought maybe he wasn't the right choice - but we couldn't be afforded to be too picky. To be honest he was still a gentleman compared to the others. And strong.

Then we met with the Grey Warden.

As Hawke looked into his eyes, that threatening, determined gaze suddenly changed.  _ “I’m just here to talk…”, _ he smiled stupidly, then chatted with him about a cat! Can you imagine? I was shocked.  Blondie –he was that Warden– seduced him, at first sight – it was clear. He lost in those warm, sad eyes, and at that moment I was less confident about my choice, than before.

A torn out page, handwritten by Varric Tethras


End file.
